


Please Hang Around (I'll See You When I Fall Asleep)

by AccioLibros



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Clarke has spent the night in Bellamy's tent, he wakes her up because he can't keep his hands (and lips) off her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Hang Around (I'll See You When I Fall Asleep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my [Shameless Bellarke Escapades](http://archiveofourown.org/series/323612) series, but it is possible to read this as a stand alone fic.
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated any fics, but uni has been super busy the past month and probably won't be much better for the next few months either. But I have not forgotten any of my fics! So do not fret! :)
> 
> Title from "Little Talks" by Of Monsters And Men

 

Bellamy nuzzled his nose in her hair as he started to wake up. He thought to himself that he could easily get used to this, that he should spend the night with her more often. His arms tightened instinctively around her at the thought. He just wished she wasn’t so intent on keeping their relationship a secret for the rest of the camp.

Clarke was still asleep, safe in her lover’s comforting arms. She didn’t wake when he first started tailing his lips along the line of her neck, kissing her shoulder, and then leaving kisses all the way up to her neck again. 

It wasn’t until he started sucking at her earlobe that she stirred. A low sound of contentment escaped her throat and her back melted closer into chest.

He kissed along her neck again, licking and biting this time, hoping to rouse her properly.

“Bellamy?” she whispered and stretched her neck out for him. Her hand came up to the one he had on her stomach; a hand that was holding her close to him. She laced her fingers with his while he continued his ministrations on her neck.

“Good morning, Princess,” Bellamy whispered back between kisses to her neck.

“You stayed?” he added after a while. The comment made Clarke freeze for a moment, before she pushed herself closer up against him and grasped his hand tighter in hers.

“I couldn’t make myself leave,” she replied before looking over her shoulder at him and adding, “You’re a damn good cuddler.”

He chuckled against her skin, burring his lips behind her shoulder. His happiness made butterflies flutter in Clarke’s stomach. It was such a pure sound.

Clarke revelled in he feeling of him holding her under the blankets. He was a great source of heat in the morning chill, everywhere he touched sent sparks flickering over her skin, and right now they were both naked and pressed firmly up against each other.

She hummed slightly as he started kissing her skin again, but she needed more. She needed him again.

She removed her hand from his where it was resting on her stomach, and moved it up behind her to the back of his head to draw him up to her mouth. The kiss was at a slightly awkward angle, but the connection of their lips still sent a rush of desire though them both.

Bellamy moved his hand up her stomach to her breasts and paid special attention to both of them for a while before he moved his hand down her naked front. He slowly caressed her thighs, teasing her, making her wet for more.

When he ran a finger through her slit, Clarke lost all concentration on the kiss and just breathed in the air they shared.

“Does this feel good, Princess? Huh?” Bellamy asked against her cheek when he started drawing her pooling wetness from her opening through her folds and over her clit.

“Yes. Oh, god yes, Bellamy! Don’t stop. Please. Don’t...” Clarke begged in a voice just above a whisper. She was well aware of the thin fabric of the tent and how everything could be heard in camp in the morning silence.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Princess. I love the sounds you make, I love how I can make you make those sounds. Fuck, Princess, you’re so hot,” Bellamy cooed against her skin. He started kissing her neck again and Clarke moved her head back to the pillow, to a less awkward angle than when she’d kissed him. She left her fingers twined in his black curlyhair.

“You always get so wet so fast,” Bellamy added in awe as he trailed even more of her wetness up her slit and to her sensitive nub. 

“You do this to me, Bellamy. Only you,” Clarke said breathlessly, knowing how declaring herself to him turned him on. She was awarded by the feeling of his cock twitching against her ass.

“Fuck, Princess,” Bellamy replied against her neck.

“Faster, Bell, please,” Clarke begged. She couldn’t stop the motions her hips started making. She needed more friction and he gave it to her.

Clarke moved her other hand up to her mouth to silence herself as her sounds became louder and louder, more and more unpredictable. Bellamy pushed a finger into her and quickly added another, when it was clear she was wet enough and turned on enough for him to do so. 

“I wish you didn’t have to do that,” Bellamy said against her skin, “I wish I could make you come without you having to silence yourself. I love the sounds you make, your moans, your gasps.”

A moan rumbled through Clarke’s chest at his words. Her hand on her mouth couldn’t silence her sounds completely.

“Just like that... Mmm... I wanna take you to our bunker again where we are completely alone. Or maybe I should just take you into the forest and fuck you against a tree. Do you remember our first time, Princess? It was much like this. My fingers in you, making you come as you were pressed up tightly against me.”

Clarke moaned again at the memory. Bellamy extracted his fingers from her core and focused on her clit again.

“Fuck, Princess. Can you feel what you do to me? Can you feel how hard you make me?”

Clarke didn’t reply verbally, she was afraid that removing her hand from her mouth would make her that much louder and make their affair public knowledge. Instead, she tightened the hand she had in his hair and moved her ass against his hard member.

“Do you wanna come, Princess? Wanna come?” he asked as his fingers moved faster over her clit. As nodded frantically.

“Come for me,” he whispered in her ear and moved his fingers faster against her. She came apart against him in no time after that. Her wetness was gushing out of her and her spasms where overwhelming. 

“You’re so hot, Princess, so hot,” Bellamy praised as she became still in his arms.

He left a small peck of a kiss behind her ear before his nose nuzzled the spot.

Bellamy slowly extracted his fingers from her, taking as much of her cum with him as he could in the process. As he moved the fingers up to his mouth, Clarke turned around in his embrace, just in time to see him taste her on his fingers.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Bellamy said as he slid his fingers out his mouth. 

Clarke moved a hand up to hold his, and guided it to her own mouth. She kept her eyes locked on him the entire time. Bellamy moaned as his fingers made it into her mouth and she wrapped her lips around his digits, still coated with her own juices.

She licked her tongue over his fingers, swirled it around them, sucked. She had a devilish glint in her eyes.

“You’re so hot, Princess. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

And then she moved her other hand to his hard member between them. She matched the pace of her mouth; sucking on his fingers as her hand stroked along his cock, swirling her tongue over his fingers as her hand paid attention to his sensitive head.

“Fuck, Clarke, please...”

She didn’t take her eyes off his eyes once and the matching pace of her mouth to the motions of her hand was quickly too much for Bellamy. 

“I’m gonna... Clarke. I’m gonna come,” Bellamy managed to say in between heavy breaths and gasps.

That spurred Clarke on. She sucked harder on his fingers and squeezed a bit tighter around his cock while she continued to firmly gaze into his eyes.

Bellamy let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes in pleasure as he started to come over her hand. When he was spent, he opened his eyes again, just in time to see her release his fingers from her mouth.

He was completely spent beside her and didn’t move a muscle until Clarke leaned in to kiss him, and then he only moved his lips.

“That was... amazing,” Bellamy said in awe once he’d found his voice.

“You inspire me,” Clarke said with a small giggle, a sound that went straight to his heart. He was too far in to even deny it to himself anymore; he was completely in love with her.

Bellamy drew her close to hug her to him, but quickly felt the stickiness between them.

“Sorry,” Bellamy said and moved away. He reached behind him and found a piece of cloth to wipe them off with and once that was done he drew her close again. But it wasn’t long until Clarke spoke up.

“We have to get up,” she said against his chest.

“But I don’t want to,” Bellamy said, sounding much like a 5-year-old which made Clarke laugh, which in turn made Bellamy smile.

“I’m afraid we don’t have a choice, oh fearless leader,” Clarke said, left a kiss over his heart, and drew away to find her clothes, discarded on his floor from the night before.

No one had heard them that night or that morning, and only Octavia, with a knowing smirk on her lips, saw Clarke leave Bellamy’s tent that morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. It warms my heart like nothing else!
> 
> And remember, you can always come see me on tumblr: [main blog](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com) / [the 100 blog](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com)


End file.
